


Baby Blue

by Skippy (floralisbronski)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralisbronski/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: and i settle for a ghost.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BipLing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/gifts).



> merry christmas, ur gift? hanzo!!!!  
> i wrote this listening to “the other side of paradise” atleast 10, 20 times?

One intake of a rattling breath. One exhale. One intake of a rattling breath. One exhale. One intake of a rattling breath. One exhale.

He is past pain, past hurt. He’s so in pain that he can’t even feel it. A bright white light consumes him. One intake of a rattling breath. If he opens his eyes, what will he see? He can certainly feel the impossible angles he’s been twisted into, he doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that his body is looking wrong. He cracks one eye half open, a new pain springs from the action anyways, he tries to speak, gurgling instead, a stream of blood slips from his mouth. This is his end, of course. It couldn’t be more clear. Unless he gets a miracle, and those aren’t blessed to men like him. He must accept this. To rid the world of one menace is just a stepping stone to greater peace. 

What a fitting death, eviscerated and alone, the perfect revenge. His killer is long gone. It happened so quickly, the dead of the night, no witnesses, cloudy, chilly. One minute he is standing, the next, on the ground, stabbed in the back. This whole situation was sort of funny, in a sad way. Hanzo can detail exactly where he went wrong, a lull in activity led to complacency, complacency was his weakness, and this weakness led him to his downfall. Even now he is complacent, the fight has left him completely. He’s just been so numb, so tired, for too long, this death is almost a blessing, peace, finally a dreamless sleep. This death is not worthy of a Shimada, but he wasn’t one for awhile, was he? 

All that’s left; his slowly cooling body. He can feel his blood dripping onto the ground, he can feel himself slipping away, too. Little by little. Vaguely, he thinks, he can hear his dragons crying out, desperately trying to preserve his grip on the living realm. He commends their efforts, he does. Appreciates that they’ve guarded and guided him this far, but death is the only thing that can’t be negotiated. Hanzo closes his eyes again. One intake of a rattling breath. One exhale.

Then, at peace, Hanzo passes on.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short? lol but i wanted to be edgy and start writing again
> 
> widow did u like it


End file.
